he's different
by hannahkay13
Summary: Draco's always been Hermione's worst enemy apart from the Dark Lord himself. For five years he's tormented her, calling her a "moodblood," and playing adversary to Harry, Ron and herself. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE..give it a chance. It's going to be good! review please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**So, brace yourself for the longest A/N in the history of A/N's, but a lot of it will be my full length summary of the story. So, here we go.**

**This isn't what I'm supposed to be writing now. I should be working on my 1D story or my MBAV story or my HOA story, but I really want to start this.**

**I have been wanting to write this story for about a week now, but I just haven't. This idea was born from watching fanvideos that were brilliantly strung together. They are my total inspiration and help me do what I do every step of the way, so I do greatly appreciate them. **

**I don't know if this idea's been beat to death or if this is the first fic to be written or what, but I know I have like 19 fanvideos in a playlist called "Dermione" with videos that sort of follow along the lines of where I'm going with this fanfic. I think it's going to be really good. Personally, I'm looking forward to chapter 19. :D**

**Summary: **

**Draco's always been Hermione's worst enemy apart from the Dark Lord himself. For five years he's tormented her, calling her a "moodblood," and playing adversary to Harry, Ron and herself. **

**That is until sixth year. The trio witnessed something. An induction or ceremony of some sort. Harry becomes obsessed with the idea that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater and Hermione concedes to discover the truth behind Malfoy's Boo Radley like behavior. **

**Surprisingly though, upon close encounters with the Slytherin Prince, Hermione indeed sensed a change. Witty, sarcastic Draco Malfoy had become a vindictive yet sniveling prat. There was a sadness inside him that scared her. Being who she is, Hermione only wants to help, but, as always, things get complicated.**

**This first chapter will have absolutely no Draco. Don't be fooled, he'll come in soon enough. This is starting like exactly where the movie started. NOW. let me clarify. I read the books. I loved the books. But it's been like 5 years since I've read them. So for sanity's sake, I'm going off the movies. Get over it *she says with an angel smile***

**Hannah xx**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked from her perch on the edge of her bed. She was sitting with one of her legs underneath her body, Quidditch magazine balanced across her legs. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, Gryffindor gold and crimson, and was currently peering over at me through the long beams of light streaming through her window. "Is Harry coming soon?"

I shrugged, glancing over her shoulder to inspect the Holyhead Harpies posters that wall papered her walls. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him all summer." I answered, allowing myself to fall back onto the bed that was now standard in Ginny's room, always made and ready for me as Harry's was in Ron's room. I'm beginning to think that bed will go unoccupied this summer.

"Oh." Ginny answered, running her fingers through her shoulder length ginger hair. She didn't respond, simply flipping the pages of her magazine thoughtfully, not allowing herself enough time to process the words she was "reading" so I knew something was up.

"How're things with Dean?" I asked, not to be spiteful, but because I was interested.

She shrugged, glancing up at me before shoving the magazine from her lap. "They're fine." She answered simply before dropping her feet to the floor with a near silent thump. "I'm going to go…get some water." She muttered, pushing through the door and onto the landing, rounding the corner to the stairs.

I sighed, slipping off of the bed and letting out a near silent sigh. Quietly, I ambled into the lue to brush my teeth. The house was quieter than normal, probably because the twins weren't there exploding things in their bedroom, but the silence was calming. That was until I heard Ginny's voice pierce the silence and leaned over, spitting the tooth paste into the sink with a frown. "Mum!" Ginny was calling through the house and I heard Molly's voice responding.

Frowning in confusion, I thrust the bathroom door open and leaned over the railing on the landing. "Did I hear Harry's name?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of Ginny standing on the bottom floor, talking to Molly who was stationed on the second landing, hands on her hips.

"Did someone say Harry?" Ron asked from just above me and I looked up to see him hanging over his own railing, expression laced with confusion.

Ginny nodded, tipping her head up to look at her brother. "Is he up there with you? Apparently he's roaming about the house." She commented, laughing quietly.

"Looking for me?" Harry asked from behind Ginny and we all turned to look at him, grinning. I turned, immediately barreling down the stairs and moving in to hug him once Ginny pulled away from his embrace.

Molly walked off of the landing, smiling at us and hugging Harry for herself. "Harry, dear, we didn't know you were coming."

Harry laughed, nodding. "I didn't either-Dumbledore." He answered, grinning slightly as Molly laughed along with him.

"Oh, that man." She answered, sidestepping so Ron could hug Harry with a grin.

An hour or so later, we were sitting on the floor of Ron and Harry's room, talking quietly about a little something and a little nothing, just passing time, getting reacquainted after a summer of being apart, but it was a simple process. Hardly necessary.

**I'm aware this chapter is really short. It's really like an introduction. Chapter 2 is Diagon Alley:D We all know what happens there…who we'll get to see for the first time :D Review and I'll keep writing…**

**Hannahxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a no good, dirty cheater. I have absolutely no muse for chapters 2 (Diagon Alley), 3 (Train), or 4 (Great Hall) so I'm skipping three chapters, maybe to be written I don't know. We'll see, plans change, so here we go. I really just wanted to write some Dermione action.**

**So… it's been like a month since I posted chapter one and I'm sorry. I've been dealing with, well, school. It's a pain, I know. But today I made like a twenty on my second AP test (that hasn't been confirmed yet, but I've got this nasty feeling in my gut that I really really flunked this one…:P) So, pretty much, I just wanted to sit down and write. Idk why. I just did… **

…**oh! and incidentally I made a 92 on my first AP essay. So I'm happyful about that. **

**HannnahKayMalfoyxx**

**Hermy's POV:**

The sun was setting outside the large window panes set against the old stone in the Hogwarts library, but I was sitting in one of the large, plush chairs, legs pulled underneath my body and a heavy book balanced in my lap. My robes were thrown over the back of the chair because for some reason it was as hot as a furnace when I arrived, so I sat there in my long black slacks and a white button down shirt now untucked my crimson and gold tie hanging loosely down my top. I'd pulled my brown curls into a messy bun though it'd fallen a bit and now there were stubborn tuffs of curly brown hair on either side of my head that I kept attempting to shove behind my ear though they proved to have more will than I.

Someone shuffled into the room, but I was focused on the words in front of my eyes, fingers slipping silently across the page, lips moving to the silent enchantments I was practicing. "Talking to yourself, now, are we, Granger?" The voice surprised me and I turned my eyes from the page and lifted an eyebrow at the platinum blonde in front of me. He must've been the one who walked in a moment ago, now seated against the wall in all black, dark circles under his gray eyes.

"Merely practicing, Malfoy." I answered, swallowing because I knew what I should do now. I had to weasel my way in with Malfoy, become his confidant of some sort to find out what he was doing, what was going on. Mostly so I could get Harry to give up the ridiculous notion that Draco was now a Death Eater like his father. So, I attempted to soften my smirk into a smile. "Are you alright, Draco?" I'd rarely used his name, it was a certain Taboo like Voldemort's, an unwritten rule between us to not speak the other's name, but I felt that now it was necessary to change that.

His expression was a hard line for a long moment before it faltered at the way my brown eyes were staring intensely into his, searching for an answer of some sort. "Why'd you ask that, Granger?" He asked, defiant of any progress which didn't surprise me, but I was more resilient that he realized.

"You seem a little off." I simplified, smirking a bit as I slipped the book closed, shoving it into my seat before trudging over to where he was sitting to sit in the chair at his side. "Not the same, I mean." I added, frowning as my eyebrows pulled together in attempt to think of something, anything to say that wouldn't sound absolutely mad. It wasn't that simple, though, I was technically trying to trick him into telling me he was a Death Eater. So, technically, it wasn't at all simple. I had to craft my words carefully, get him to offer up the information.

He chuckled humorlessly, closing the book he'd been staring unseeingly at and leaning against the leg of his chair, smirk ever evident on his lips. "Do I, Hermione?" His voice saying my name sent chills up my spine so I focused on a point over his face, avoiding his eyes at all costs. I knew over anything that'd be my ultimate mistake. "Why are you here, Granger?" His voice cut through me, like he could sense my unpure intentions and the look on his face made me sad.

I faked a laugh, eyes almost glittering at the amusing prospect of the answer about to roll off of my tongue. "I'm Hermione Granger. You're questioning why I'm in the library?" I joked, grinning at him.

"Good one, Granger." He answered before sighing. "I meant why are you talking to me?" He clarified, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I smirked down at the book in my lap, trying to calculate my response carefully. "Like I said, Malfoy," I began, quickly pulling my eyes from the cover of the book to stare into his gray eyes. "you've been a little off." I continued sincerely enough before unfolding my legs from underneath my body and mindlessly stretching my limbs.

He smirked, cocking his head to the side and lifting one eyebrow at me. "Have I?" He asked coolly, though there was something there. A secret sadness behind his normal cold indifference. Surprisingly, it hurt to see this misplaced emotion in those gray eyes.

I stood, quickly crossing my arms and tucking the book I'd been reading into the crook of my arms. "You have." I answered simply, suddenly feeling like I needed to run from the room before something strange happened. I glanced over my shoulder, suddenly nervous that I was getting soft. This was Malfoy after all. Malfoy that'd tormented me and called me a mud blood. Why should I care that he was sad or even "off?" I guess that's what he's thinking too, though. "If you want to talk about it, Malfoy, you know where to find me." I offered before tossing my brown curls over my shoulder to walk away.

His voice caught me, vulnerable over my shoulder, and sent shivers up my spine. "What brought this on, Granger?" He asked me and I rounded to look at him, eyes intent on my face and a look of confused calculation on his pale face.

I frowned at his words, shrugging it off and tightening my grip on the book that was still in my arms. "You've just been off, Draco." I answered before walking away to avoid further questioning.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice broke into my concentration as I quickly side stepped from the library. "You alright?" She asked, appearing beside me with a small frown.

I nodded quickly, looking at her. "Yeah, why?" I asked, heart thumping a little too quickly for the circumstances.

Ginny's frown deepened at that. "You just seemed a bit off."

**I'm aware it's short, but I'm tired and, well, not very inspired. I'm feeling like having a wee bit of fun so I'm going to write a little "drabble" (is that the termonalogy? I'm honestly not sure.) sorta based on the song "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swiftie cuz, frankly, the song is ALWAYS stuck in my head right now… I'll be in class humming it and what now?**

**Anyways, any couples you think I should do? Just tell me, if I know the couple I might just do it, but you'll need to review for that plan to work. So, just review and hit me up with a couple. I'll try to attend to that quickly but you've got to understand, I'm falling apart at some point at least once a day so yeah… REVIEW PEOPLES:D **

**HannahKayxx**


End file.
